


【all尤】尤长靖的末日生存之路番外

by YuHAiZHiCHENG



Category: all尤
Genre: M/M, bl 同人
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 02:47:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20268763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuHAiZHiCHENG/pseuds/YuHAiZHiCHENG
Summary: 短篇h，3p





	【all尤】尤长靖的末日生存之路番外

“别闹了，唔……”尤长靖的嘴被justin的手指堵住，两只修长的手指，肆意挑逗着他柔软害羞的舌头。

justin的另一只手，从尤长靖身后绕到前面，将尤长靖的玉茎握在手中，细细把玩，感受着沉睡的小家伙渐渐醒来的过程：“长靖，你家小宝贝好像不是这么说的哦。你看，它这样是不是很像‘竖’然起敬呢？嗯？”justin一边说着，手指轻轻刮弄着菱口，尤长靖的呼吸陡然急促起来。

衣帽间中，一缕极幽极淡的香味儿渐渐逸散开来，朱正廷眼神变了变，反手锁上了衣帽间的门。

“看，长靖，你起反应了唷。”

尤长靖被迫看着镜中那人——下体在大手的玩弄下一点点胀大，嘴巴在手指的挑逗下微微张开，津液顺着嘴角缓缓流到下巴上，然后顺着尖削的下巴滴落到地上，入耳全是自己无法抑制的呻吟。原本被欲望掩盖的羞耻心迅速复苏，布满青紫吻痕的身体渐渐笼罩在一片羞红之下。

朱正廷缓步走到尤长靖面前，亲吻着他精致俊美的侧脸，对着镜子露出一个温柔的笑容：“长靖，你现在的样子真美。”

轻柔中不乏霸道的吻，沿着脸颊到脖子，牙齿轻轻碰了碰尤长靖敏感的喉结，继而用力的舔吻允吸，他一手摩挲着尤长靖紧实挺翘的臀瓣，一手揉捏着他微微挺起的乳头。

一股触电般的快感仿佛抽走了尤长靖所有的力量，腰软软的使不上劲儿，上半身向后一仰，落入justin温暖结实的怀抱。棉质衬衣和冰凉的纽扣摩擦着他后背细嫩的皮肤，让他生出一股难言的快感，呼吸越发急促起来。

justin狡猾的加快了手上的速度，满意的看着镜中人漂亮的凤眼一点点染上迷离的水光，随着房间里迷人心魂的香味儿越浓，justin的下体涨得发疼，不得不解开牛仔裤上的扣子和拉链，把他的大家伙放出来透透气。

朱正廷的手也渐渐不再满足于臀瓣细腻的触感，手指渐渐插入沟壑中，缓缓探入深藏其中的密道。修长的中指慢慢插入，缓缓抽动，滞涩的谷道竟渐渐变得湿润起来。很快，他放入了第二根手指，已经被二人深度开发过的尤长靖渐渐觉得后穴中泛起一股难言的空虚，小穴更是求欢一般自发蠕动起来。

“小长靖，你的小洞真贪心……”朱正廷伏在他耳边，轻声呢喃。

“不，不准……啊……”尤长靖的声音陡然拔高。

朱正廷坏心的用手指研磨着那小小的凸起，坏心眼儿的笑道：“不准什么？”

“啊……不，要，啊……”

“是不呢，还是要呢，我的好哥哥。乖，告诉我，我都满足你哦。”

justin用手指堵上尤长靖即将喷发的铃口，高潮被人狠狠掐断的感觉实在太难受了，尤长靖忍不住闷哼一声：“放，放开，我要……”

“要什么？”justin一边堵住他越发湿润的铃口，另一手坏心的抚摸着他下面涨得快要爆掉的蛋蛋，“告诉我，想不想要我用更大的东西，进入你的身体，满足你？”

尤长靖快被这样的快感逼疯了，脑袋里一片空白，只能遵循最原始的、逐乐的本能：“要，快进去。”

“可是，哥哥小时候你明明教我，说话要有礼貌的。”justin故作委屈，声音因为快要失控的欲望变得急促不稳。

“混蛋。”那，那样的话怎么可能说得出口？

“哥哥，坏孩子可是要受到惩罚的哦。”justin说完用力捏了捏他下面的蛋蛋，尤长靖疼得倒抽一口冷气，欲望瞬间消退不少。还未等他恢复心神，朱正廷的手指再次撞上那个小小的凸起，成倍的快感瞬间将尤长靖淹没。

“乖，告诉我，想要什么？”justin在他耳边沙哑的蛊惑。

“请，请进来……”尤长靖羞得脚趾都蜷了起来，紧紧抓着地上雪白的毛毯。

“进哪儿？哥哥乖，告诉我，想让我去哪儿，弟弟都满足你哦。”

“……唔……下，下面……”

“哥哥，真乖。”

justin不敢把宝贝哥哥逼狠了，见好就收，拍开朱正廷的魔爪，从旁边拿出一管蓄谋已久的KY，胡乱抹在蓄势待发青筋绷起的小兄弟上，扶着自家小兄弟缓缓进入那个炽热紧致的小穴。justin的物什尺寸实在有些太大，尤长靖与他一起这么久了，都没能完全适应。

后穴的胀痛让他欲望消退不少，朱正廷趁机掏出自己的涨得紫红的大家伙，与秀美的小长靖紧紧贴在一起，拉过尤长靖的手，一起抚弄它们，嘴巴霸道的堵住尤长靖细碎的呻吟，两条舌头很快搅到了一起，吻得难舍难分。

justin耐着性子等尤长靖适应了他的巨龙后，开始用力的抽插一来，那种炙热紧致中伴随着温柔蠕动的感觉，简直能把魂给他吸走，justin忍不住加快了速度……

很快，房间里只剩下男人粗重喘息和餍足的呻吟，巨大的试衣镜中，三具年轻俊美的身体紧紧交缠在一起，不断变换着姿势。肉体激战的声音混合着令人迷醉的花香，交织成了欲望的海洋。

【全文完结】


End file.
